Kendall Grove vs. Joey Beltran
The first round began. Former training partners apparently. Grove lands a leg kick. Grove lands a jab. 4:00. Grove lands another jab. Grove lands an inside kick. Grove lands a clipping left. Beltran lands a stiff jab. Grove lands a jab. And a counter left. 3:00. Grove lands a jab. And another. Boos. Loud boos. Beltran lands a leg kick. Grove lands a double jab. Beltran lands a leg kick. Grove works a double. Beltran stuffs it, eats a few rights and a knee to the body. 2:00. Beltran lands a right and a left, eats two or three jabs, lands a blocked high kick. Beltran lands a left to the body, two right uppercuts. Grove lands a double jab. Beltran lands a jab. And another. Beltran lands a leg kick. Grove lands a double jab right. They're talking about TUF 3 surprisingly. 1:00. Beltran lands a left. And another. Beltran lands a leg kick. Grove lands an inside kick. 35. Grove lands a jab. Grove lands a left counter and a right, blocked high kick, lands a jab, 15. Beltran trying to hunt him down. Grove lands a jab. Beltran lands a right, eats a counter right, R1 ends, Beltran's frustrated, 10-9 Grove though clearly. R2 began and they touch gloves. Beltran trying to press in, eats a jab and another, another. Grove lands a jab. Beltran lands a left. And a leg kick. Grove lands a counter right. Boos. 4:00. Grove tries a double. Beltran stuffs it. Grove lands a jab. Beltran lands a leg kick. Beltran lands a pair of rights. Grove lands a counter right. Beltran stuffs a double, clinch. Grove pulls guard. Beltran lets him up. 3:00. Beltran slowing down. "Reset!" Grove lands a jab. Beltran lands a right. Grove lands a jab, eats a counter right. 2:00. Apparently Beltran's jaw was broken in the Newton loss. Boos. Grove lands a jab. And another. "You first!" Beltran lands a pair of leg kicks, eats a jab, lands another. Grove slips several rights, lands a jab. Beltran lands a right to the body. 1:00. Beltran lands a leg kick. Another. Shitty kicks though. Another kick. 35. Grove lands a right. Grove lands a counter right. 15 as Beltran lands a leg kick. Boos. Beltran taunting for some reason.. R2 ends, 10-9 Grove, Jimmy says 10-9 Beltran.. R3 began. Beltran lands a right to the body. And a leg kick. Grove lands a right to the body, left upstairs. Grove lands a jab. Another. Beltran lands a leg kick. 4:00. Beltran lands a geat leg kick. Grove lands a good counter right and a jab. Grove lands a hard leg kick. Beltran lands a right, eats a big one and a high kick. Boos. Beltran lands a right. And a hard left, right. Grove lands a right, eats a right. 3:00. Beltran lands a left, right uppercut, right. And a right. Grove may be cut. Beltran lands a good leg kick. Grove drops him with a big right, pounces with a right and a left under, it's over, holy shit. Beltran protesting but he was hurt. 22nd career win for Grove. "You can't get into a firefight with Joey, he made his name off of that." "It was just a matter of time and it took three rounds." Says he wants the winner of Halsey and Carvalho. "I believe I can beat that juice monkey," meaning Halsey, "but he's gotta get through Carvalho first.."